The present invention relates to an auxiliary device for use between a carburetor and an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine or for use with fuel injection engines below or above the throttle. While the invention is shown in many of the figures as an auxiliary device, in fact, the carburetor or the fuel injection system may be manufactured to include the invention.
Fuel saver devices for use with internal combustion and fuel injection engines are well known in the art. Below is a list of representative patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,500 issued to Haynes on Feb. 15, 1983. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,693 issued to Shaver on Nov. 1, 1934. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,776 issued to Bliffert on Jun. 1, 1923, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,196 issued to Bliffert on Jul. 15, 1924. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,367 issued to Dalerta on Sep. 10, 1974. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,411 issued to Horscroft on Aug. 9, 1932 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,461 issued to McKeever on Apr. 20, 1926. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,624 issued to Stransky on Aug. 11, 1925. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,467 issued to Jacobus on Apr. 8, 1969. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,143 issued to on Fukumoto Dec. 7, 1982. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,409 issued to August on Feb. 9, 1971. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,341 issued to Serruys on Dec. 29, 1967. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,623 issued to Graham on Oct. 26, 1982. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,875 issued to Medina on Feb. 6, 1979. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,315 issued to Herail on Dec. 7, 1976. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,534 issued to Amos on Aug. 10, 1976. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,710 issued to Albano on Mar. 30, 1976. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,900 issued to Primrose on Mar. 16, 1976. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,242 issued to Bouteleux on Dec. 3, 1968. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,852 issued to Bliffert on Jun. 12, 1945. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,187 issued to Ruffino on Jan. 2, 1934. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,203 issued to Brunelle on Feb. 25, 1930. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,865 issued to Johnston and Cooper on Nov. 24, 1914.
From the foregoing list two patents are believed to be the most pertinent with respect to the present invention. These are U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,500 to Haynes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,623 to Graham. The Haynes patent discloses an emission control device for carbureted engines. The device contains a plurality of openings which communicate with a through opening. Positioning of the openings with respect to the fuel port of the carburetor is optional. The Graham patent discloses an auxiliary device which is to be placed between the carburetor and the manifold of an engine. The device has a central opening which corresponds in size to the manifold and carburetor openings. In communication with the central opening are two air inlet lines which pass through the body of the auxiliary device and open at a 45 degree angle to the central opening of the auxiliary device. The air inlet openings communicate with yet other openings that pass through the body of the auxiliary device and carry therein a threaded member. The air passing through the openings in the body into the central opening impinges against the threaded members to create a turbulent condition. The turbulence is intended to cause unhomogenized droplets of fuel to break up and disperse throughout the existing mixture.